1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support arm for a computer keyboard or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of computer workstations, personal computers and the like is becoming more and more prevalent in the workplace and the home. Even small business establishments often use computers for record keeping functions. Most clerical functions, in large businesses and in small businesses are performed on computers. Even workers who require a computer for only brief periods each day often have one at their workstation.
Often times, there is limited space available in a work area for positioning all necessary computer components. While the computer CPU, disk drives and the like can be positioned out of the way, under tables or along side desks, the monitor and keyboard must be conveniently located for ready operation and viewing. This may result in the monitor being placed on a desk, credenza or table for easy viewing, with the keyboard positioned directly in front of the monitor, on the same desk, credenza or table.
When not in use, a keyboard in front of a monitor occupies an area of work surface that otherwise could be used for other tasks. In a small office or work environment, available work surface area may be extremely limited. Therefore, it is advantageous to move the keyboard out of the way when not in use. Further, the height of a desk, credenza or table may be too high for comfortable operation of a keyboard placed thereon, and the limited depth of a desk, credenza or table top may result in the keyboard being too close to the monitor, making viewing uncomfortable. Therefore, it is advantageous if the keyboard can be moved downwardly, to a more comfortable position for operation.
Proper positioning of the keyboard is critical to the comfort of the user. Proper height and angular placement of the keyboard can increase productivity, lessen fatigue and decrease occurrence of repetitive motion injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Additionally, it is advantageous to provide a supporting surface for the user's wrist. Proper support of the wrist can lessen arm fatigue and hand fatigue. Once properly positioned, both vertically and angularly, the keyboard should be fixed firmly in position, and should not be wobbly, or loose, and should not settle or rise.
Since most computer workstations also include the use of peripheral components, such as a computer mouse, digitizing pad or the like, it is advantageous to have a readily accessible, adjustable surface on which to place the peripheral device. The peripheral device should be conveniently located, at a height similar to the height of the keyboard, and near the keyboard, so a user can reach the peripheral device quickly and conveniently, without strain.
Many different types of keyboard supports are known. Rigid, non-adjustable surfaces have been used, but do not provide any of the fine adjustments necessary for comfortable use of the keyboard. Sliding shelves and trays are known, and can successfully move the keyboard out of the way when not in use, but also do not provide the necessary adjustment for comfortable use of the keyboard.
Many different types of articulating arms are also known. Some have provided multiple adjustments for height and angular orientation, but without convenient adjustability. Wing nuts, thumb screws, lever topped nuts and various other mechanisms are known for securing the position of support devices. Many are not convenient to use and do not secure the device adequately during use. Rotating a handle, lever or knob to tighten a nut is inconvenient. If not tightened adequately, the position may change during use, causing the keyboard to tip gradually, rise or fall. Some users may not be capable of tightening the device adequately, and others may over-tighten the mechanism, causing damage to the mechanism and making it difficult for others to loosen the mechanism. Further, the mere act of tightening the mechanism may cause the support to move from the desired position. After adjusting the device, and tightening as required, the user may find it is not positioned as desired.
To increase stability, fixed stops in the adjustment can be used. However, it is preferable that the height and angular orientation be infinitely variable between the extremes of positions, so that every user can find a comfortable adjustment. Fixed stops may not provide enough options for the preferences of all users.
Known wrist supports have taken the form of fixed pads placed in front of the keyboard, providing a certain amount of wrist support. However, adjustability of the wrist support has been limited. A wrist support fixed in position relative to the keyboard may not provide the same comfort to all users. Some users may hold their wrists high when using a keyboard, others may prefer a lower support for their wrists.
If different users will use the same keyboard, it is particularly advantageous that the keyboard support be finely adjustable in height and angular orientation, and that the position of a wrist support be likewise adjustable to a fine degree. It is also advantageous that adjustment be made quickly and easily without undue inconvenience to the user, thereby encouraging the user to make necessary adjustments, to increase comfort and minimize fatigue.